doubledubbelfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bro Code
'The Bro Code '''is the seventeenth chapter of Season 1 and the seventeenth chapter of the Lorecraft Academy series. It started on February 16, 2018 and finished on February 20, 2018. Plot Lewis first checks their room, no cigar. He writes a note just incase Proto comes back. He heads off and finds Meryl, where he asks about Proto. He mentions how his behavior started to get odd as soon as Sara had gotten M.U.F.S., which gives Meryl an idea of where Proto is, and leads him the front of the school. It is raining heavily outside, and Proto is leaning against one of the school towers. Lewis coughs to get his attention. It startles Proto, though he settles down when he realizes it’s Lewis. The two begin to have to have a talk, Proto stumbling over his words more and more as the conversation goes on. Proto says to not worry, but Lewis knows better. Proto recollects himself after a little convincing from Lewis, and he says he left so he wouldn’t worry anyone else. Lewis points out that that was not the smartest idea, though he does admit he’s not been as honest with Proto as he deserves either. Proto agrees to talk, after which he quips about it being freezing outside, showing he’s already on his way to his usual self. The two head to their room. The two in their room begin to talk, Lewis making Proto explain first. Proto mentions how he lost his cousin Nicole to M.U.F.S., tearing up while explaining. The doctors found out too late, and despite their best efforts, they couldn’t save her. Lewis supports Proto as he lets all his tears out. Proto mentions how much he owes to her, as she’s the one who taught Proto the skills he needed to get into Lorecraft Academy. A flashback of Proto’s memories is shown of when he found out, 4 years ago. Proto was overhearing a conversation from the doctor. Nicole’s mother and father seemed to be in a panic. After the doctor gives them the news of her death, Nicole’s mother bursts into tears. A few words echo from the sorrow of the parents, the father saying that she is dead. Proto then rushes into the room, trying to wake her up, to no avail. He screams in agony, knowing she’s gone, and faints, ending the flashback. Lewis comforts Proto a bit more, and asks if he knows a March Finnegan. March Finnegan was an influential businessman of the era, an Anima, and his father. It seems not everyone was happy that an Anima had become so influential. As Lewis explains to Proto, the scene goes into one more flashback. In front of the mansion, stands Lewis’ father, and mob. The mob seems to want to kill him. However, March takes his stand, and fights back, with a gun. He fought valiantly, as Lewis says, but they managed to get a foothold over them. Specifically, he is holding March’ wife and Lewis hostage at gunpoint. With no other option available, March drops his gun. The man who held the two hostage then turns and shoots March direct in the forehead, much to the horror of Lewis and his mother. And so, Lewis lost everything that night. He mentions again why he joined this school, to stand up to people like that. Lewis then reveals something, under his hat. A pair of white rabbit ears that he’s been hiding all this time. Lewis says he wants to protect those who can’t protect themselves, but also admits he has an ulterior motive. Proto knows what he means, and makes it clear to Lewis he’s not letting him do it by himself. Proto then very straightforwardly states that he’ll support Lewis, Lewis returning the phrase in kind. Debuts (In order of appearance) * Nicole (in flashback) * March Finnegan (in flashback) * ''March's Killer ''(in flashback) Cast * AGNerd-Bot – Lewis, March, ''March's Killer * DoubleDubbel – Meryl, Proto, Nicole Trivia